Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a wireless communication apparatus and an antenna system of the wireless communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the communication technology, the wireless communication apparatus is widely used in daily life, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer and a tablet computer. The wireless communication apparatus with a metal housing is popular in the market due to better appearance and better texture characteristics.
In general, the shielding effect of metal housing affects the antenna system in transmitting and receiving signals. Therefore, in a conventional wireless communication apparatus, the housing close to the antenna system is mostly made of non-metallic material in order to avoid the impedance bandwidth and the radiation characteristics are influenced by the conductive material nearby.
Therefore, dead zones and signal attenuation problems arise if the conventional antenna system is configured in a full-metal housing.